Jousting
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford, Daffodil, Jorge, and Norville are having a Jousting tournament. Who will win?


At the apartment, Clifford, Daffodil, Jorge and Norville are watching their favorite show, until the breaking news came.

Charlie said, "Hello, this is Charlie Barkin with breaking new. Tomorrow they're going to be a special event called, the Joust tournament. Each animals must have two panther. Who ever wins, get to have a lots of female animals to cuddle and love. This is Charlie and hope to see you there."

Clifford said, "Wow, did you hear that, a Joust tournament."

Daffodil said, "It kind of dangerous."

Jorge said, "Maybe we can join."

Daffodil said, "And why would we do that?"

Jorge said, "Just to see who is more stronger. Like me of course."

Daffodil said, "Yeah sure, as a girl we are much more better than a dog."

Norville said, "Make that a dog and a bird, because I rather beat you and Clifford. No offense pup."

Clifford said, "None taken, but I think me and Daffodil can beat you two in any tournament."

Jorge said, "Oh really, I can beat a tiny, red, puppy."

Clifford said, "Well I can beat a bird."

Norville said, "Yeah sure, I can beat that rabbit with my eye closed."

Daffodil said, "Ha, I can beat any boy with my two paw forward."

Clifford said, "Then it settle, tomorrow we shall have a Joust tournament against me and Daffodil between Jorge and Norville."

All said, "DEAL!"

The next day, everybody was at the tournament. At the Jousting room, Clifford, Daffodil, Jorge, and Norville are getting ready to start Jousting.

Daffodil said, "Alright Clifford, are you ready to Joust?"

Clifford said, "I think so, but what if we lose?"

Daffodil said, "Don't worry Clifford. We're here to have fun right."

Clifford said, "I guess so."

Jorge said, "Don't be a fool Daffodil."

Norville said, "Soon, you will need to go to the hospital after we're done with you."

Daffodil said, "Oh is that so?"

Norville said, "Got a problem with that."

Daffodil said, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

Announcer said, "Attention Jouster, please get to the starting line in five minute."

Jorge said, "See you later guys, in the hospital."

Clifford said, "Oh yeah, well we'll make you eat those word."

So the four got to the starting line on Jousting. They climbed up on ponies for the Joust. Clifford got on top of Applejack, Norville got on top of Applebloom, Daffodil got on top of Braeburn, and Jorge got on top of Big Macintosh. Soon, the flag hit green and the four ponies started to run. Clifford, Daffodil, Jorge, and Norville quickly picked up their sword and starting aiming at their opponent.

Clifford said, "Alright, Jorge, prepared to get beaten."

Clifford shot onto Jorge, but missed. Norville however, shot Clifford down, but Applejack quickly picked him up and continued his Jousting. Daffodil decided to get Norville.

Daffodil said, "Alright Norville, I'll show you that girls can be better."

Daffodil quickly charged and shot Norville down the stadium.

Daffodil said, "Yes."

Clifford said, "Good job Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Thanks Clifford."

Jorge said, "Don't celebrate yet, I am still charged up to beat you two down."

Clifford said, "Phtt, there are two of us and one of you."

Jorge said, "Oh yeah."

Jorge charged his pony and started aiming for Daffodil. Daffodil told Braeburn to run as fast as he can, but Jorge is catching up to them. Clifford charged his pony to protect Daffodil from getting shot down. Jorge aim his sword at Daffodil, but before he shot her, Clifford swoop in and the sword hits him.

Daffodil gasped and said, "Clifford."

Clifford said, "Don't worry Daffodil, I'll be alright. Please win for me."

Daffodil growls at Jorge and said, "Alright Jorge, get ready to be beaten."

Jorge said, "Don't count on it bunny."

So Jorge charged his pony and he aimed the sword straight at Daffodil. Daffodil did the same thing. Soon, the ponies started running and Daffodil was the first one to hit Jorge. Jorge fell to the ground. That mean, Daffodil win.

Daffodil said, "I did it, I DID IT!"

Clifford said, "Good job Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Thanks Clifford and thank you for saving me from Jorge."

Clifford said, "Your welcome."

Charlie said, "Clifford, Daffodil, for your victory of this Joust, you've won lots of beautiful female dogs."

Clifford said, "Wow."

Daffodil said, "Oh dear."

So Clifford and Daffodil went to the female dogs as their prizes. Jorge and Norville got up and congratulate them on winning. They all took their female dogs and went home.

The End.


End file.
